Eight Days a Week
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Gin and Hijikata's relationship advances through skips in time, from moving in together to marriage to kids.


Eight Days a Week

No, the Beetles song has nothing to do with it. Just the sentiment. "Eight days a week I love you."

There is time skips marked with "ceo".

ceo

Hijikata woke up to the ringing alarm. Before he could silence it, the ringing stopped. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"You were watching me sleep again." He said. Gin smiled as he rested on his hand and Hijikata frowned.

"It's creepy."

"Sorry, you just are too good looking. Even when you're sleeping, you grumble and frown in your sleep."

"Gintoki."

"It's cute."

"Cute? Idiot! I'm using the toilet first."

The naked Hijikata stalked out of the room. Gin thought he was going to die from his cuteness. Gin hid his face until he recovered himself. He got up and put the futon away. Hijikata returned and groaned:

"I neeed a smoke."

Gin smirked. Gin successfully talked the chain smoker into quitting. He tossed a pack of nicotine gum. Hijikata grunted in pleasure. He popped the gum. The craving was strongest in the morning, so the small hit of nicotine was just what he wanted. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek in thanks. The monster appeased, Hijikata started to feel normal. Gin went to wash up and Hijikata got dressed in his uniform. Gin returned and got dressed in his usual outfit. Hijikata sighed.

"Now what?" Asked Gin.

"Gintoki, we didn't do anything last night."

"Disappointed?"

"Yes."

"Tonight."

"Yes, but…"

Gin waited.

"Normally, when you stayed over at the barracks, I would top and when I came here, you topped."

"House rules."

Hijikata blushed. "Er, yes, not that it was set in stone but…"

"It just happened that way."

"Yes, so now that I moved in…"

"We just switch. It's still your turn to top." Gin wiggled his eyebrows. One of the things they had in common was that they both liked to switch. It was a surprise for Hijikata as Gin was his first lover. Gin on the other hand, was not particular, whatever his lover wanted he was willing to do, within reason. He didn't have weird kinks. He did have a need to treat his virgin lover gently. Afterwards, Gin looked deeply into his eyes and stroked his hair and asked if he was alright. This was the quiet moment when they both realized it was love. That was months ago and their love has grown. Hijikata felt contented. He had a considerate boyfriend.

Gin headed to the kitchen to get breakfast together. They quickly learned Hijikata had no talent for cooking. He did enjoy watching his boyfriend work. He was amazed that Gin was a good cook when they first started dating. He was even more surprised that the lazy guy kept a neat home. He thought Shinpachi did it. Gin waved it off as his samurai training. He had a regular day for laundry and regularly put out his used Jump. Gin down played it, but the kitchen and bathroom always sparkled. He quickly cooked the rice omelets.

They sat down to eat the omelets and Hijikata coated his omelet with mayonnaise. They drank some coffee Hijikata brewed. He made the coffee just the way Gin liked it, extra sweet.

Half way through breakfast, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu busted into the room. Sadaharu barked in greeting. He missed Gin and licked him. He studied Hijikata for moment decided he was lick worthy and gave him a doggy kiss. Everyone took this as a good omen. Hijikata wiped himself clean.

"Good morning Hijikata-san!" Greeted Shinpachi with a bow.

"He's really here!" Said Kagura. Her dog plopped down for a nap. It was a long walk from the dojo.

"What do you expect? People in love move in together." Responded Shinpachi.

Hijikata blushed at that statement. Gin grinned.

"They should get married." Said Kagura. She said it with a grave look on her face. She felt it was the natural step when in love. Hijikata blushed even more and Gin's grin got wider.

"It's not legal for them to get married." Reasoned Shinpachi.

"It isn't? But the Amato always say Earth is a backward world because humans make distinctions between races and such."

"Yeah…"

Hijikata's appetite was gone.

"There was some talk about making marriage equality the law planet wide." Said Gin. "What do you say Toshiro?"

Hijikata popped another piece of gum.

"I say it's time for work."

"It looks like we embarrassed my boyfriend long enough."

"Kagura? How do you like living at the Shimura residence?" Hijikata wanted to reassure himself after all, when he agreed to move in, it was best for the girl to move out and give the lovers some space.

"I love my new room! It's big! And there is a huge yard for Sadaharu to run around and pee in and…"

There was a large gurgle coming from her stomach.

"Sis cooked this morning." Said Shinpachi. They all groaned at idea of eating her food. Hijikata wondered how could his commander like a woman that hits him and has zero cooking skills?

"Shinpachi get out the rice and eggs, I'm going to see my boyfriend to the door."

The couple walked to the door as the kids raced to the kitchen. As Hijikata put on his shoes, Gin said:

"It's not such a bad idea."

"What is?"

"Getting married."

Hijikata gave his boyfriend a long look and smiled shyly.

"No, it's not."

He stood, pulled Gin's face closer and gave him a lingering, heated kiss. He pulled back and studied the result. Gin was grinning a goofy grin, it was a hot kiss. Hijikata smirked and picked up his sword from the new rack in the hall. Gin's sword was hanging just below it. The vice commander turned smartly and marched out of the apartment. On the first floor, he waved to the ladies who were delighted he moved in. Gin was good protection but crooks stayed away just because his police cruiser was parked outside. The young man gracefully slipped into the car and drove off. Their neighbors were willing to ignore their gay relationship because the whole neighborhood was safer because the vice-commander lived there. Otose loved him already because he was a good influence on Gin. Gin worked harder at his job, had steady customers and paid the rent on time. In short, Hijikata was more popular than his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Gin headed back to the kitchen. He made a giant rice omelet for Kagura and a normal sized one for Shinpachi. The kids ate with gusto.

"So, Hijikata-san is all settled in here?" Asked Shinpachi.

"Yeah, it's like he's always been here. We're so comfortable together." Smiled the contented Gin.

"Yeah, I knew it would be so." Said Shinpachi.

"When you guys get married, I want to be a bridesmaid." Said Kagura.

"You can't be a bridesmaid for a guy." Reasoned Shinpachi.

"Why not?"

"That's not how it's done. You can be a bridesmaid for my sister."

"That's not fair, she'll never get married!"

Shinpachi sighed at the truth of that statement and Kagura's foolish comments. Gin interrupted his thoughts.

"They haven't even brought up marriage equality up for a debate yet, much less a vote. If it does come to pass, I believe we can make up our own rules. Therefore Kagura-chan can be my bridesmaid."

Shinpachi looked eagerly at Gin.

"And Shinpachi-kun can be my best man."

Shinpachi tried to hide it but he was thrilled. Gin wondered who would stand up for Hijikata. The natural choice would be Kondo but the Shinsengumi would never allow the commander and the vice commander off duty at the same time. Of course this was all theoretical.

As men and as orphans, most of the old traditions go out the window. Therefore they can start new ones. Gin saw the kids were finished. He put the newspaper down and groaned as he got up. It wasn't age, it was his new found industrious behavior. They needed to get to their first job. Gin would have been happy to remain his lazy self but the look of pride in Hijikata's eyes made up for it. He worked hard to make his boyfriend happy. And his reward was coming home to him, now permanently.

"Come on guys let's get going."

The three members of Yorozuya trooped out of the house.

ceo

Hijikata and Gin walked out of the courthouse stunned by what they have done. They stood on the top of the steps, in the sunshine, their hands linked and looked out at the city below. Shinpachi snapped pictures of the two handsome men in their black kimonos from the steps. The angle gave the picture a majestic feel to it. They each gazed at their new husband and smiled. A sweet kiss followed naturally. Their friends clapped and some passerby clapped at the happy sight.

Kagura wore a new red Chinese dress for the occasion and carried flowers, which she tossed to the "next bride", Tae. She completely misunderstood the point. Shinpachi wore a new blue kimono and his sister wore white with pink sakura flowers all over. Kondo got permission to stand up for his best friend as Matsudaira took his place at the Shinsengumi. Well, it was just one day. The men were getting "special training" which for some reason had a two hour long break around the time the reception would start. Otose and Catherine closed up shop for the day and wore new kimonos for the wedding as well. Otose gave each of her boys a motherly kiss on the cheek.

The whole group piled into a limo they rented and they took off for the reception hall. It was a lovely room of the highest quality. Silk wallpaper, gold accents, and a Persian rug. At one end, the dance floor and band. To one side, a buffet was being set up. There was tables arranged all around with white tablecloths and gold chairs. The happy couple sat front and center. Champagne was passed around and the toasting began. After a round of toasts and speeches, a waiter brought the grooms their dinner. The guests were invited to come up and be served at their leisure. The chef cut the meat and many sides were available. It was arranged this way as few people could come at the dinner hour. People drifted in shook hands with the grooms, presented a gift, had some food and drink, and said goodnight. The band played softly until the grooms stood up to dance together for the first time as husbands. There are no mothers to dance traditional dances, so they called to the others to join them. Shinpachi danced with his sister, Kondo got a punch in the face and Okita arrived in time to spin Kagura around the floor. Many friends, neighbors and members of the Shinsengumi came to congratulate the happy couple.

It was a long night, but the last of the food was eaten, and the wine drunk. With everyone gone, they changed clothes and Otose took charge of their wedding clothes along with the gifts. It was the least she could do for her sweet boys. At last they headed to bed. They had a room on the top floor, the Honeymoon Suite. They spent their first night as husbands in a luxurious hotel room. Unlike Gin, Hijikata had savings to splurge with. Other people helped to pay for court fees and the banquet hall but Gin dreamed of a beautiful wedding night. They had a loving and sexy night. A bubble bath morning, followed by room service breakfast. Gin was all grins which made Hijikata happy. That afternoon, a flight to Fiji for a two week honeymoon fulfilled Hijikata's dream.

And so began their married life.

ceo

Hijikata and Gin stumbled into the apartment looking a little shell shocked. They had with them a child. A boy, aged four, newly orphaned. His name was Kenji. The child watched as his parents were killed by a monster right before his eyes. Weeks of therapy was ordered to help the child process. He had nowhere else to go and no one to take him in but a married couple. They were present on the scene and helped to destroy the alien beast. Kenji saw it all and clung to his saviors. There was no need for discussion.

They took him home, Gin tried to get him to sit and relax in front of the TV. He followed Gin into the kitchen instead. Gin gained a helper. Hijikata started work on searching for relatives on his laptop. After dinner and a bath it was time for bed but Kagura's little closet/bedroom was dark and scary. Kenji slept between the two strong men.

Weeks passed, Kenji settled in and they stuck with a routine. Breakfast for three quickly became natural. Kenji became Gin's helper at his jobs or by helping Otose. He played with Sadaharu and Kagura. Learned to coat Tae's cooking with ketchup. He became everyone's little darling. The little family was bonding. There was a collective sigh of relief when no far away grandparent or uncle popped up.

"I knew you would make for a great father, Gintoki. The way you handle the kids, it was clear you had a knack for it."

"Shinpachi and Kagura were practically grownup when we met."

"Not just them, there been others."

Gin grinned, he also thought he was good with kids. He treated them like little adults and they responded well to it. He gazed at his husband and ran a finger through his bangs. As usual it made Hijikata blush.

"You're not too bad yourself."

They kissed and Kenji giggled from the other couch.

"You guys are like how my mommy and daddy were…"

Kenji's face fell but for the first time he didn't cry. The nightmares stopped as well. It took time, patience and therapy but he was getting better.

"We can't take your mommy and daddy's place but we can be your new dads." Said Hijikata.

"You can?"

"Yes, we love you already. If you want, we can get something called an adoption and you will be ours forever." Said Gin.

"And I can live with you guys forever and call you both daddy?"

"Yup!"

A slow smile crossed his face and he cheered. He ran around the table to hug them both. They all felt filled with happiness and warmth.

ceo

The adoption went through smoothly but not their living arrangements. Kenji was an expert cock blocker. He no longer clung to them at night and used his own special futon. But two healthy young men had needs. Having Kenji "hang out" at the bar, while they made use of the nearby love hotel, was not going to work long term. Besides the child was picking up some interesting language. Also Otose was giving them the stink eye.

Kenji was ready to start pre-school and it was past time for him to get his own room. Gin used his various contacts to secure a new two bedroom apartment across the street. It was too funny that they could see into Gin's office from the new apartment. They easily carried things across and set things up. Hijikata began to park on the other side of the street. Otose charged higher rent because it was now a proper business instead of a residence. Gin grumbled at the illogic but paid anyway. He figured he owed the lady something. Hijikata laughed himself silly at them, Kenji laughed with him without knowing what was going on.

They settled into a new routine. Breakfast and afterwards Hijikata (Dad) walked Kenji (Ken) to preschool. He left with Gin's (Daddy's) special bento. Meanwhile Gin tidies up. When he's finished he locks up and walks downstairs in time to meet his husband. They kiss goodbye (giving the neighbors a show) before Hijikata gets into his patrol cruiser. Gin sneaks another kiss before handing over the bento with a large bottle of mayonnaise tucked in. Gin waves at the car as it disappears. He walks across the street to his office and opens up before the kids and dog show up. And so another day starts. At the end of the day the routine is reversed. The only difference is Hijikata gives the children a thrill as he picks up his son in the patrol cruiser.

ceo

Two years later a new tragedy increased their family from three to four. This time a little girl, three years old, named Keiko. It was instant love. The first night and many nights to come, she curled up next to her big brother. It would be some time before she used her own futon but she was safe. She also made the family complete. Hijikata and Gin knew it that night when they looked in on the kids. Their angelic faces shining in the moonlight. Gin closed the door. He pulled his husband by the hand and they fell into the couch. Hijikata curled into Gin's side.

"It happened faster this time." Said Hijikata.

"What?"

"Love."

"I know, I love her already too."

They sat in peace.

"Gintoki?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we hated each other?"

"No. I remember avoiding an intense desire to jump your bones. I was frustrated and yelled at you."

"Yeah me too."

"Finally we gave in. Toshiro you are too fucking hot in your uniform. It was only a matter of time."

"Same." Hijikata yawned. "No, I was just thinking about how I never imagined it would turn out like this."

"Yeah, it turned out perfect."

"…Yeah, it did."

Gin picked up his husbands left hand and kissed the gold ring. Hijikata sighed and thought about the engravings. On Gin's it said: "To Gintoki, my soulmate." On Hijikata's: "To Toshiro my only love."

ceo

Please review.


End file.
